


Prophecy of the Eight Kingdoms

by Whore4hpFandom



Series: Prophecy of the Eight Kingdoms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whore4hpFandom/pseuds/Whore4hpFandom
Summary: They’re all running from something, they all have secrets, they all find friendship, love, and family in each other. They’re brought together by a century’s old prophecy and as they discover magic, mystery they are  fighting for their lives, and each other’s.
Relationships: Averia/Colt, Everest/Odette, Jameson/Blaine
Series: Prophecy of the Eight Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116317





	1. Chapter 1: Odette, the Princess

_The girl glides down the hall, almost as if she’s floating. Her dress is like clouds against her skin. The full moon bright and shining through the open window, her golden hair like a halo around her angelic face. She enters through the double doors she has walked through so many times and kneels in the center. Then just like every other time she has done this the feeling of not being alone rises in her like a waking dragon. She can feel her hair on the back of her neck rise at the feel of so much magic in the air, the magic of the land, her home, her family, it was so strong she nearly fell over. It has never been this strong before and the girl is confused. Suddenly, she looks up and can hear herself speaking the words that have been in the back of her mind for the past six months finally rise out of her like a wave; Six children of noble blood The spy, the lost princess, the warrior, the runaway and the twins so alike yet different, six children, all with pure hearts, they will rise and band together to unite all eight kingdoms once and for all. They will wield magic far more powerful and pure than has been seen since centuries before their time. The dictator will fall and the true leaders will rise victorious._ I woke up shaking and shivering, sweat running down my forehead. I threw off my thin blanket and walked out my bedroom door straight into the kitchen. It was time to make breakfast for the royal family anyway. They had to start early today; they have guests coming from the other kingdoms. All except Saintmar, ever since Malum heard a mysterious prophecy he’s been trying to take over the other kingdoms. I pulled back my long strawberry red hair and prepared breakfast. I lost myself to the comforting and familiar motions of the morning since I was five, since I began working in the castle with my family. As I moved to prepare the plates I allowed myself to think about my family. I know they aren’t my birth parents as they’re both dark skinned with dark brown hair and caramel eyes. A vast difference from my bright red hair and heterochromatic eyes and pale skin; with just a touch of color. My father was a warrior for the king, his personal warrior actually; when he died protecting the king from Malum’s assassins; my brother took his spot when he turned 18, I was eight when he died it’s now my 17th birthday and I miss him. He was my best friend; the only one who helped me learn about my magic. I shook my head to get rid of the memories and instead focused on mentally running through battle moves to avoid the sad memories; I can’t think about that right now. I was brought out of my thoughts by an “Odette!” I turned my head to look at whoever it was that brought me out of my thoughts. Seeing that familiar smirk and bright blue eyes made my mouth break into a smile. Everest’s bright blue eyes sparkled at me with that familiar light of mischief and knowing. His laugh brought me out of my inspection of his face; I didn’t dare allow my eyes to wander farther down. “You know all you have to do is ask?” his smirk screamed trouble. All I did was roll my eyes at him. “What do you want Everest? Aren’t you supposed to be preparing Malin’s horse for his ride? Their breakfast is being served now.” I didn’t look at him the entire time, knowing that teasing grin would be plastered across his tan face. Instead, I focused on cleaning the dishes humming under my breath. I stopped when I felt arms wrap around my torso and a warm body press against mine; “All you have to do is ask. I would gladly take you to my bed, Detty.” His warm breath tickled my ear making my shiver and my core clench, “Even if I did want somebody in my bed, it most certainly won’t be a buffoon like yourself.” his chuckle made my cheeks warm. I’m not afraid to admit he’s an attractive man, at twenty years old with raven black hair and electrifying blue eyes Everest was a drip of honey surrounded by acid. He flipped moods faster than a stallion at a sprint. “You know you want me Detty. Besides, poor little Mally will arrive to his horse tacked, groomed, fed, watered and ready to ride. So I am free for another couple of hours, you on the other hand have many chores to do, I hear some of the other kingdom’s rulers are coming today. You’re going to be one busy girl,” with that he smirks and he begins to run a hand up and down my side “pity really, we could have so much fun in the stables, maybe even right here. But, alas; you're the head maid, Queen’s main lady in waiting and the royal family’s favorite performer. Not to mention your ah, adequate fighting skills.” with that he began to walk away but i turned and swept my leg under his but he just jumped over it. My mouth gaping in shock he just winked at me and walked away with a grin. ‘He’ll be grumpy later since he used his good mood for this morning.’ But even as he walked away I couldn’t help but wonder about the man. Having appeared out of nowhere two years ago on my fifteenth birthday he has worked as a stable boy ever since, a massive flirt, moody and with the oddest temperament I have ever seen! Honestly; this man acts as if he owns the world and isn’t just some meager servant boy! He’s quiet and mysterious, never truly telling anyone about himself or his past. All we know is that he is a runaway from Malum’s kingdom, Saintmar. He is the only one who knows of my magic and the only reason he knows is because he caught me practicing while training with my brother. Kalan, my brother has always been kind to me, when father died he took over my training and harnessing of my magic. He taught me how to not only use it as a weapon but as a thing of peace. As I allowed my brain to once again wander this time, it was on Everest and his handsome face, his cruel exterior and the kind soul he only let me see. Hours later I’m so busy between the queen and rehearsing for tonight, and my duties as head maid in the kitchens that I haven’t had time to think about my father, or Everest. “You know Odette,” the queen’s light melodic voice brought me out of my thoughts. Maybe it was my yearning for a mother but I have always thought that the Queen and I look very similar; sometimes when I look close enough I can also see similarities between the King and I and by extension the Prince. “Yes m’lady?” I replied, my hands still working the queen's beautiful ebony curls my green and blue eyes meeting her emerald green, “You really are such a lovely girl. Sometimes I think you could be my daughter, I have always wanted one” her face grew sad, even eighteen years after her daughter’s disappearance the princess’s absence hangs like a rain cloud when the subject arises. “M’lady, you are as much of a mother to me in my eyes, as I am a daughter in yours. You and your husband have been very generous to my family and I. I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you have shown me as well as the faith in giving me such high positions even if I am a simple servant girl.” My mouth lifted into a slight smile as I continued to tease the curls in her hair into an elegant half up with her favorite crown of emeralds and sapphires. When she looked at me her eyes were full of sorrow as deep as the sea. “Odette, you are a blessing in disguise; you have been the best first lady in waiting I have ever had. You are truly an Angel my songbird.” I smiled at the familiar nickname, one the ween had taken to calling me after she had discovered me singing and had me perform for the first time for her and the King. As I finished her hair we talked and smiled and laughed. Every now and then when silence fell I would hum the songs I was to perform that night. Once we had finished getting the Queen ready she sent me to my quarters to get myself ready for tonight. I made my way down the winding stairs on my way to my quarters so I could get dressed for tonight. On my way to my bedroom door I ran right into a familiar strong chest. Looking up I see Everest’s pleased smirk and sparkling eyes telling me he was up to something. “I have something for you Detty.” his smirk told me it wasn’t something I would enjoy. “And pray tell me Everest, why are you standing outside my chambers when you should be out in the stables like a good boy?” his eyes narrowed at me but mirth lined his face, we don’t banter like this often either I am much too busy or he’s brooding as he usually does. “Oh Detty, you wound me. I would never do something like that.” rolling my eyes I brush past him and into my quarters turning around I see him following me into my room with a large box in his hand. With no small amount of hesitancy I take the box and lay it on my bed. Slowly, I open the box to see a bunch of fabric, confused I pull it out only for it to be a gorgeous dress. The dress was gorgeous, black and off the shoulder and shorter in the front and looked like it would trail behind me as I walked. All on the bottom were delicate white crystals that shimmered and shined as it hit the light causing it to look like I was wearing the night sky. It was breathtaking and I couldn’t believe Everest would do something like this. “I don’t know what to say Everest, th-thank you, it’s gorgeous. How could you afford this? It must’ve cost a fortune!” he just smiled and said “Your welcome Detty, don’t worry your pretty little head about the cost. Now, wear these with that dress and you will be the beauty of the ball.” with that he handed me a delicate hair piece that would go into the bun I had planned on doing, a gorgeous delicate necklace with the north star pendant and silver heels that strapped at my ankles. All in all they were all gorgeous and obviously expensive but I didn’t question it. “Thank you Everest so much, they’re beautiful, now get out and get felicity for me will you?” with a mocking bow he turned and walked away closing my door on his way out. With a sigh I turned to my bed where my dress was waiting for me and began to get out of my servant garb so I could dress in this masterpiece. As I was just pulling the dress down and making adjustments; Felicity, my best friend, came in. “Everest said you needed me Odette?” I turned to look at my best friend and couldn’t help but smile, as she was also a musician she was already dressed and ready for the ball, her light brown hair was down in it’s natural curls and she had a light dusting of kohl around her eyes and blush on her high cheekbones. Her peach dress complimented her dark complexion and hazel eyes perfectly make her look gorgeous. “Yes, I need your help, Everest gave me this hair piece for tonight and I need your help getting ready.” her eyes widened in shock when she finally took a look at, “Odette you look gorgeous. You are going to be the most beautiful girl there.” I just shook my head, “When you're done gushing can you help me get ready? I have to be at the ballroom in 20 minutes.” With that she gets to work, my eyes close at the heavenly feel of her nimble fingers playing with my hair and massaging my scalp and I start to fall asleep. My eyes snapped open when she stopped. “Okay done, now I’m going to put your shoes on for you and do your make up and then you’ll be done.” her voice came from the other side of my room, where my make up was. My eyes still closed. I heard her come over and slip my heels onto my delicate foot and snap the clasp, repeating the same thing with my other foot. Then I felt brushes all over my face, on my cheeks, my eyelids, and a few minutes later they withdrew. Opening my eyes I rose and walked to the mirror, the girl standing in front of me wasn’t a servant girl, she was a queen. Everest walked in and just stood there staring, eyes wide and mouth open. I just smiled prettily and walked by, “Shut your mouth pretty boy, you’ll catch flies.” Felicity laughed and walked out behind me. She eventually leaves me and Everest walks by my side, just before we arrived at the ballroom doors he pulled me into a shadowed alcove. “I have to physically restrain myself from throwing you over my shoulder, carrying you to my rooms, ripping off this pretty dress and ravishing you.” I could hear his heartbeat so close to my breasts, his warm breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine and down to my core. “But alas, you couldn’t handle me.” I struggled to keep my composure and don’t show him how much I want him but in our typical flirty teasing nature i leaned up on my toes, one hand drifting down the other wrapping around the back of his neck, face rising to his ear and in an answering whisper telling him, “Oh I can handle you, it is you who can’t handle me stable boy. You may be a flame but I am a forge, you cannot drown my fire.” with a smirk I walked sauntered away and with a deep calming breath, entered the ever filling ballroom. Time seemed to fly as the night went on, between denying drunken marriage proposals and preparing to sing it’s been a long night. I am very much looking forward to being able to go to my chambers and sleeping. Granted I won’t get much because it will be late and I will have to rise early to make the royal family’s and their guests breakfast but even little sleep is good sleep. Soon the music slowed and quieted and the queen walked in front of the orchestra, “Ladies and gentlemen for our enjoyment the songbird of the palace and my head hand maid, Odette.” with that she walked away to polite clapping and I took the stage. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes listening to the music, letting it wash over me like a quiet comforting wave and then began to sing. “How do you know if you're in love? Is it the way he looks at you, maybe it’s the way he smiles Maybe it’s all in your head, maybe it’s real, maybe it’s not. Is this all just a fairytale, i can’t tell fact from fiction. Can someone show me how to love? Can someone tell me how it feels? I don’t know if I’m in love, I just know how I feel. Hear my voice, hear my words, can you feel what i feel? I’m drowning in this sea of confusion Can anyone save me, from myself” As I continued to sing I lost myself in the music and the words, it took me weeks to write this song and once I had finished it I was so proud of myself I had lost all decorum and danced around my room. I surprised myself when the song ended and the applause was deafening. As I walked back among the nobles and royals I heard comments that I’d been hearing since the queen had taken me under her wing. “She is too beautiful to be a mere servant”, “her decorum is astounding, who knew a servant could have such grace”, “maybe we should introduce her to our son”, “her voice is absolutely enchanting” every comment just made me smile and shake my head at some and that’s how my night continued. Eventually the night ended and I gratefully stripped and just fell onto my bed. Closing my eyes I prayed for sleep to come quickly and deeply.


	2. Chapter 2: Everest; the Spy

_ I watched as she ran down the hall, dress flowing behind her, familiar red hair flying. I heard her playful laugh ring throw the open air and I couldn’t help but chase her, bring her into my arms and ravish her in the moonlight. When she walks through the double doors she kneels in the center. Suddenly, I feel tingling all along my skin, a great wave rising within almost as if my very soul was trying to join her in that room. The moon surrounding her made her an ethereal beauty, she looked like an angel in that moment and I wanted to lay at her feet and do whatever she wished. Then, she began to speak her voice enchanting and melodic, a blooming rose during midsummer. I began to listen to her words and tried not to focus on her rosy lips, not even realising that I had moved to stand in front of her.  _

_ Six children of noble blood _

_ The spy, the lost princess, the warrior, the runaway and the twins so alike yet different, _

_ six children, all with pure hearts,  _

_ they will rise and band together to unite all eight kingdoms once and for all. They will wield magic far more powerful and pure than has been seen since centuries before their time. _

_ The dictator will fall and the true leaders will rise victorious.  _

_ I studied her face and it was with a jolt I realised that the girl I had been chasing was my lovely Detty. Granted she didn’t know she was mine yet. But she will soon. _

I sat up quickly with a jolt when the girl's words finally hit me, ‘the spy? Does anyone know of my true intentions here?’ I had been sent here by Malum, as a spy to discover what the allied kingdoms had planned. But I was mainly sent here to find the princess of this twice damned kingdom but, what i hadn’t anticipated was falling in love with a mouthy, beautiful, brave, delectable, dangerous servant girl who was raised like the queen’s daughter. Odette, just thinking about that little spitfire made me grin, and the thought of her delectable little body made my cock twitch, the memory of the night of the ball made my trousers grow tight. I forced myself out of bed and went to the stables to check on the horses. As I walked I allowed my mind to wander to the little minx. That girl could test the saints, I allowed my mind to wander as I walked the familiar path to the stables. Lost in my thoughts I got to the stables sooner than expected. Time always flies when Detty is involved. I checked feed and refilled their water, I got lost in the familiar menial tasks and soon they were done. I decided to go in search of my little vixen, maybe I can rile her up again, that’s always fun. 

__

When I found her she was sweeping the kitchen and humming to herself, for a bit I just stood against the doorway watching her dance around the room when she finally noticed me she dropped the broom. I laughed at her expression and sauntered up to her. As soon as i got to close she started taking a step back every time i took a step forward, eventually i had her pinned against the table as soon as I leaned in she moved, spinning her body so her back was to me she kicked off the table and flipped over my shoulder, then pinned me to the ground with her knee on my chest. My surprise must have shown on my face because she laughed, I had to keep the dumbstruck look off my face because it would’ve made me look like a fool in love, not that, that wouldn’t be an incorrect observation, just one I want to keep under wraps. I don’t want to put her in danger because if someone found out I cared about her. She’s too pure to be put in harm's way, the thought of her in danger makes me want to puke and lock her in a tower. Even if she did prove she can handle herself effectively. Speaking of which, my back is starting to kill me. “Can you get off please? You’re crushing my sternum” with a slightly harder than necessary push she got off of me, dusted off her skirt and got straight back to work. “You’ve been training I see Detty. Impressive work there Alala. Surprised me too, good job making me underestimate you.” she just smirked and kept right on sweeping; going about her day. 

__

Later that day a tall man, face concealed in a cloak handed me a rolled up piece of parchment and I knew what that meant, Malum wanted a report. I dreaded these days, when I first arrived I thought it was going to be a place of nightmares, like many in the Sect told me it would be. But my shock hit me like a horse running at full speed when I first experienced this kingdom. Where Saintmar is dark, and polluted and full of dirty streets and crude people. When I first got here the culture shock was huge where Saintmar and its allies people were closed off and cold but here? The people are open, warm and welcoming, the people represent their rulers who are just as pure, of course there are some blights on this perfection but they are few and far between. The land is full of blossoming businesses and trades and the alliances are strong, but here they aren’t considered allies they are considered friends. For one who grew up in a cold, distant and harsh environment this one small kingdom has changed me from cold and closed off to who I am around my Detty. As soon as I got back to my chambers I began to write down the usual lies I plan on telling him. The one thing that has always been honest in my reports? There has been no sign of the missing princess, no word of her or whispering of her death, nothing. The people celebrate her birth date which I have discovered is also Odette’s but nothing points to where the princess is hiding. When I first told him this he asked if there was any girl in the palace who was the same age and had a birthday around the day of the princesses birth but I didn’t tell him about Odette. Even before I began speaking to her I was drawn to her, to protect her, cherish her. As I began to get to know her I grew to love her, I couldn’t let them know about my Alala; even if she can handle her yourself. As I wrote the update to Malum I couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t sent anyone else yet. Usually he sends another person in after 6 months but he hasn’t yet and I’m starting to get worried about his intentions. 

__

Days later I got yet another message 2 months was all it said. I knew what it meant, they were going to attack in two months. I had two months to get my Alala out of here, that was going to be hard, she’s too devoted to the queen to just leave her. Late that night I wandered the castle, the guards, used to my late night explorations just inclined their heads in a passing hello. Deciding to go down to the servants quarters and check on Detty. On silent feet I crept down the stone steps into the servants quarters, to the end of the hall where Detty’s room was. I noticed flickering light from under her door and peeked through the crack to see Odette playing with fire. Wait?! Odette has magic? I thought magic users didn’t live this far east and that I was the only one, something about the environment not being rich enough for magic. Apparently I was wrong, I leaned a little farther and the door opened, her head snapped up and her eyes widened. ‘Oh shit’, “What are you doing here?! It’s the middle of the night! What were you going to do?! Watch me sleep?!” she screeched. I took a second to gather my thoughts because she was in nothing but a nightgown that had a strap perilously falling and I didn’t want her to see just how much her appearance was affecting me. Then I took another second to figure out what to say. Apparently that didn’t work because what came out of my mouth next was, “You can do magic?” great job dumbass, now she’s really gonna think you're an imbecile, ‘you can do magic?’ yeah real smart there bigshot. “Yes I can do magic you idiot, I’ve known how for as long as I can remember.” her tone told me just how much she wanted to be having this conversation. So, being the dashing charismatic man I am, I started to walk towards her closer and closer. As soon as I started to get too close she started to back away from me, a step for a step until she was backed up against the wall, I leaned in, feeling her chest against mine and voice soft whispered in her ear; “You look absolutely delectable in your firelight Detty. You know, using magic is kinda hot; you should show me some tricks just, horizontally.” the force from her hand against my face caused my head to snap to the side. “I have some magic of my own Alala dear.” With that I began to concentrate, searching for that familiar sense of family and belonging I only got around Odette and when using my magic. When suddenly I hear a gasp, opening my eyes I realize I had summoned the wind that comes and goes like breath. With another thought I had stars surrounding me and her, creating a show of the night sky and the worlds beyond, with everything centered around me and her. As the wind whipped and blew our hair, her dress blowing against her legs, I felt warm, like I had just had a nice cup of warm milk after a cold day in the snow. I looked down realizing Odette had her arms wrapped around me adding her own magic creating a breathtaking display. To my black sea of blues and green and silvers she added pinks, golds and purples, making a true masterpiece only magic can create.

We both dropped, exhausted as soon as the magical show ended, looking at each other we began to laugh, not knowing what we were laughing at. As we laughed we got closer and closer to each other. When we stopped we finally realized just how close we were to each other. All mirth gone along with apparently all of our confidence, we stared, me into her mesmerizing green and blue eyes and her into my electric blue, such a contrast to her warm and calm and bright right eye. Slowly, my hand moved to cup the back of her neck, here's to my cheek, as we moved closer my eyes began to close when suddenly, I didn’t feel her breath against my cheek anymore. My eyes snapping open I see her on her back, hand resting on her forehead panting. With a soft sigh I get up, help her up and then turn to leave. When I reached the door I heard her voice soft and quiet, “That was beautiful Everest, I didn’t know I wasn’t alone.” my heart sank knowing all she saw me as was another magic user. Putting back my cool facade I turned around and looked at her, eyes cold. “Sure Detty. Goodnight, dream of me.” and walked away not missing the way her face fell when my facade went up. ‘Get over it Everest! She’s safe and that’s all that matters’. When I closed my eyes; if images of a girl with red hair and different colored eyes flashed through my mind well, nobody had to know. 

The next morning dawned bright and way too early for my liking. All night flashing images of red hair, pale skin, and two different colored eyes flashed through my mind and starred in my dreams. Well, nightmare is a more accurate description but nevertheless she starred in them. Everytime one ended I would shoot awake and the terror coursing through me made my blood freeze and my heart stop. I had to force the urge to run to Odette down before I made myself look like a fool. As the day went on the urge to see my Alala was growing with every passing moment. But I shoved it down with every ounce of willpower I own. I know, she’s the queen's handmaiden and that if anything had happened to her I would know by now because word flies through this palace quickly. But, the image of her bloodied and bruised body lying lifelessly on the floor at the feet of Malum, of his master, could not get out of his head. The image of her bright eyes staring emptily out, her already pale skin a pasty white like the dough for the prince’s favorite bread that Odette always hums while making. It took an admittedly embarrassingly short time to fall for the feisty spirited young woman, watching her train was like watching a ballerina dance angrily. She was graceful and smooth, her face smooth and not showing anything. It amused him endlessly whenever she tried to catch him off guard and the frustrated noise she made every time she failed. I cannot seem to keep the girl out of my mind for more than five minutes it would seem. I thought. With a muted “oomph” I fell to the ground. So lost in my thoughts apparently I did not realise where I was going nor was I aware of my surroundings. I cannot protect the country or the girl I’m falling in love with if I can’t keep my wits about me. I cannot be successful in my mission that I no longer want to succeed in. I know that it means that I’m betraying my kingdom but I cannot betray who I am. I am a cold hearted bastard yes but thanks to a certain fiery haired maiden that cold heart is thawing. There is just something about her that makes me want to protect and love and care.

Looking down I saw that who I bumped into was none other than the center of my thoughts, and distraction. Her heterochromatic eyes stared up at me lost and confused, almost as if she was as lost in thought as I was. When I went to go talk to her she spoke first, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention; I was thinking and must have not been paying attention.” her words were rushed and she seemed stressed, maybe even worried. “Detty, what’s wrong? You're never this frazzled, like ever. What happened?” i questioned, she looked at me shocked as if not thinking that anyone would notice nor care that something was wrong. My heart broke knowing that everyone expected her to be strong and put together simply because she has so many different responsibilities and roles within our home that she has to be, she puts everyone before herself, her responsibilities before herself and nobody ever stops to ask if she’s ok. How she’s doing. I ask her every chance I get and relish in her surprised look every time. “I should have expected that but it still shocks me everytime. Nobody cares enough to ask, even as a little girl I hid my emotions very well, before my parents adopted me and I was working with the other orphaned children they would tease and bully me relentlessly because I was so emotional. Eventually I learned to hide them, my emotions; because if I was guarded I couldn’t get hurt. But then, Mama and Papa adopted me, they taught me how to love again, how to feel and be a little girl again. I love my mama, with all of my heart but Papa and I are so much closer.” As she talked we had begun to walk down the hallway, eventually to stop her rambling I gently pushed her against the wall, my arms trapping her and leaned in, suddenly she stopped talking, her breathing hitched and I could feel her breath, warm and coming out in soft pants against my lips. I leaned in slowly, my eyes watching hers when suddenly a throat was cleared and we both jumped. I took a quick step away from her so as to not make the situation look worse than it was. 

When we both looked up, standing there looking amused and smiling widely was the queen, “Finally! You two have come to terms that you're in love with each other! It’s only taken you all year to do so. I don’t think I can take anymore of this silent pining you two do!” her voice was light and teasing and Odette laughed. Deciding it was safe to do so, I laughed as well. With a nod towards both women I walked away chuckling lightly when I heard the queen squeal like a teenage girl when I was far enough away. My mind was racing, has Detty really been in love with me all this time? And I hadn’t noticed? So much for being the top spy in the kingdom. For the rest of the day my mind was taken over by thoughts of the fire haired girl with skin like ivory. That night, as I laid in my bed alone in my barren room as I closed my eyes my final thoughts were of her, and what could be. And as I finally allowed sleep to take over dreams of a future I never allowed myself to think of and of a family with children with raven hair and different colored eyes with pale skin flashed through my mind. And if the dreams were feminine and cheesy, no one had to know, after all it was just a dream, and dreams do not come true. But, if I awoke the next morning with hope running through my veins and love for a girl with red hair, different colored eyes and skin the color of ivory clouding my mind, no one had to know. Nor did they need to know of the skip that was in my step or the positivity practically seeping out of my every pore. But nobody, especially Odette needed to know about the letter left on my bed the next night stating,  _ “We know about her.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment of what you think so far!


End file.
